Diplomatic Appeal
by classyblue
Summary: The perfectly dressed man for the job.


Diplomatic Appeal

Hephaestion had many natural skills. Diplomacy was one of them. He was very good at being delicate and discreet, his statesmanship knew no bounds. The Rulers and Chiefs he dealt with hardly knew what hit them as they began to agree to everything the man offered them through the great Alexander.

The great Alexander pondered this as he sat looking at Hephaestion. Alexander had come into Hephaestion's room with a head-full of questions but they had all vanished from his mind when he saw the sight in front of him. Hephaestion had just returned from another diplomatic mission and had brought back many things to talk about. He had a lists to discuss with Alexander but they would have to wait. He had to get Alexander's attention first.

That is not to say that he didn't have Alexander's complete attention now, because he did. But anything that came out of his mouth would be lost on Alexander right now because Alexander's attention was centered elsewhere.

When Hephaestion realized that everything he had just said was passing over Alexander and right out the window, he stopped talking and just looked at his King. Alexander made a weak waving of his hands towards Hephaestion and looked from his stunning blue eyes down to his waist, lingering there for quite a while, and then returned back up to his eyes again.

"It's called a sarong. It was a gift." Hephaestion said when he realized what Alexander was motioning too. "Amazing isn't it, and very comfortable too."

Alexander could only stare as he beheld the sight in front of him again. Hephaestion was naked from the waist up. His chiseled tanned chest was bare of anything except the pendant matching the one Alexander wore. His long hair that now came halfway down his back, had been shampooed and brushed till had now shimmered in the sunlight. He had no extra facial hair and his blue eyes watched as Alexander continued his examination of him.

From above his knees to his feet was bare also. The muscular tanned legs that Alexander loved so much held Alexander's attention for a while until he finally moved back up to his waist. Here was the place that Alexander was having the most trouble with.

It hung about three inches below his waist. The material was brightly colored and wrapped loosely around the hard muscles of Hephaestion's waist. The thin line of hair that lead to the object of all of Alexander's desires could be seen for a few inches before the material covered its trail. His bellybutton was plainly in sight and demanding attention.

"What do you think?" Asked Hephaestion casually with a grin on his face knowing exactly what Alexander thought of it.

Alexander started to speak but had to clear his voice when only a squeak had escaped. "Amazing," was all he could manage to say.

After taking it all in for a few more minutes, he finally spoke again. "What do you wear underneath it?"

The look on Hephaestion's face when he smiled back at him and said nothing was the answer to his question.

"I have one for you too, my Alexander." Hephaestion said quietly. "Do you want to see it?"

Alexander mumbled something about later as he finally found his feet again and walked towards Hephaestion.

Whatever else happened in their travels and adventures, Alexander decided that one thing would never change. His diplomat would always be Hephaestion. Who in the world could resist this man?

Alexander took his diplomat in his arms to begin rewarding him for another job well done. It might take a while but he knew eventually he would find out for sure for himself what one wears under a sarong.

_This one has been roaming around in my head for quite awhile. I know that a sarong is not really part of the history with our guys but who in their right mind could resist our Phai in one. The visual alone could drive you crazy and a whole lot of more fun things._

_So Merry Christmas everyone, and thank you for the wonderful cards you sent me. May this coming year be full of amazing stories, friendship and love for all of us._

_And may we all our gifts be as wonderful as what Alexander found under the sarong._


End file.
